Needing Some Reassurance
by LifeAwakens
Summary: Everyone goes through a difficult situation. And some are able to hide things from those they love, but for some others, it's hard. One-shot. A/U.


**AN:** Whaaat? Has it really been 6 months since I've wrote a story, chapter, etc.? Time surely flew. And as I apologize constantly for being busy and not very motivated to write, I hope you guys haven't forgot about me! (Who am I kidding, I bet I have been forgotten, hahah. Sorry everyone for being away for so long!) Anyways, after 3 or so months, I have managed to finish writing this...somewhat decent one-shot.

**Rating**: PG-13; the beginning has a minor sexual scene, just to warn those at a younger age. (Not that bad, but still.)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own any of Toriyama's characters, or anything else that he has made. I just like to fantasize and fangirl over the series, and with my imagination make all of the characters do whatever I please, like the puppets they are.

Hope you enjoy reading! (And FYI, I consider this an A/U one-shot.)

* * *

A sigh escaped the Saiyan's throat as he shut the bedroom door softly. At last, the whole triumph had come to an end. Another full-fledged battle had left him exhausted, with only an enormous portion of food and support from his family and friends to help restore some energy in him. And by the time nightfall came around, Goku was ready to plop onto the bed and sleep like a bear in hibernation. Though, his eyes widened in wonder when his sights set upon his wife, who appeared to be pulling a white nightgown over her body, now concealing what was underneath to him.

Seeing that she hadn't noticed his appearance, an idea formed in his head about surprising her. With a smirk, he silently tiptoed towards his wife, closing in like a predator ready to catch its prey. Then without another moment to waste, he had swept her off her feet and placed her on their bed in a matter of seconds, receiving a gasp in surprise from his wife. And before she could make a move in response, he was already on top of her, grinning like a mad man.

"G-Goku?" Chi-Chi managed to sputter out, as she was still in a daze over Goku's fast and swift movements. "What do you think you're—"

But before she could finish her sentence, Goku had already leaned down to capture his wife's lips, earning a soft moan from her. And as the two were locked in a passionate kiss the Saiyan let his hands wander a bit over her curves, feeling her body shudder underneath his touch.

Though as one of his hands slipped under her gown and up to her abdomen, he heard her whimper, but it wasn't one out of pleasure, he noted. Stopping his actions, his eyes set focus on her face, which was flooded with fear. "Chi-Chi?" He whispered with concern, pulling back from her tense form. "What's wrong?"

That was when Chi-Chi immediately flipped her head to the side to hide her face. "I-It's nothing. I'm sorry, I was just startled…t-that's all." She tried her best not to stutter, which filled her husband with more apprehension.

That last comment puzzled him. And since when did his touches startle her? And especially towards her abdomen? It sure did wrack his mind for that matter. Though when his eyes set on her stomach, which was covered by her folded arms, that's when he really got to pondering.

"Does your stomach hurt? Was it because of me?" Goku furrowed his brows anxiously as he asked. Did he somehow harm her while he began touching her?

Chi-Chi bit her lip while she shook her head. "C-Can we just go to bed now? I'm— …I'm a bit tired to be honest." Her hands griped onto the sides of her nightgown as her arms wrapped more tightly around her abdomen securely. She was trying her best to cast this whole situation aside, and she hoped her husband wouldn't see through her excuses.

And it was then that regret filled up her senses. Why did she get so sidetracked with his caresses? She mentally slapped herself, as she was trying to hide a past event from resurfacing into a conversation. Though he knew she was trying to cover up something. And it had something to do with her abdomen, or somewhere around that area.

"Let me see."

Her eyes widened at his low, serious tone. "Wh-Wha—" Chi-Chi stammered in shock as she tightened her grip around herself, "G-G-Goku!"

Before she could make another move, his body was over hers once more, removing her arms from her body and pulling her nightgown up to reveal what she was trying to conceal. And when his eyes trailed over an unusual mark on her skin, his heart sunk.

"Chi-Chi…when did you—when did you get…_this_?" He half demanded softly while a hand traced over it tenderly.

"I—I," she began, letting a tear slip down her face, "It happened while I was…trying to protect you." She softly whimpered.

"When did that happen?" He questioned in confusion as he stopped to glance up at her face.

"Y-You don't remember…do you?" She choked out, letting a hand cover her mouth as she tried to muffle a sob. Goku remained silent, waiting for her to continue. Chi-Chi took in a breath, trying to regain control over her emotions, as she then added, "We all thought we lost you back there…in that battle… You lost control, and for some reason you were oblivious to everything around you—especially that attack from your opponent. It would've pierced you through the heart, but…thank Kami it didn't…" Her last words left her lips as a whisper, while her body trembled in sorrow.

And suddenly, her arms were around Goku's lower back, as he pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Shh…" He whispered in her ear, trying his best to calm down the weeping woman in his arms. As Goku began rubbing her back softly, he continued his soothing words, "It's all right, Chi-Chi. It's all over, and I'm alive right?"

"B-But—"

Before she could protest, he placed a finger onto her lips, putting her at ease. "Nope. No buts, Chi." He placed his forehead on hers while keeping his eyes locked on hers. Goku didn't want to tolerate her sadness any longer. The only thing that he wanted her to feel always was joy, and through that joy they could continue to love each other without any complications. And at that moment her face scrunched up, and very cutely he had to note, as she did not accept him silencing her. "Oh come on, don't be like that," he whispered in a teasing manner, before bringing his hands to the sides of her face and rubbing them in an affectionate way.

"I can't believe you're acting so calmly about this…like nothing had ever happened." Chi-Chi stated simply with concern, quirking a brow.

"Well, that's because I don't like to dwell on things like that." Goku somewhat chuckled, letting a goofy grin tug at his cheeks.

"Like what?"

"What I mean is, everything's been said and done, right? I defeated him, and everything's back to normal, like it should be. My time of being concerned is over." He answered in a calm tone. "You just worry too much about things." Goku added with a chuckle, and smirked as he dodged the pillow thrown at him.

"I—I do not!" Chi-Chi shrieked in refusal, fuming as she scrunched up her nose to pout.

Goku couldn't help but laugh softly at his wife's actions. "Now, there's the Chi-Chi I know." He smiled softly as he poked her nose playfully.

Chi-Chi turned her head to the side while crossing her arms over her chest, avoiding her husband's gaze and trying to hide her smile that tugged at her cheeks. "You goof." She said softly, letting out a few laughs.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I got this idea where Goku was in this battle, and Chi-Chi happened to be there too. And ahhh, my heart throbbed when I wrote the ending. I just love thinking about Goku teasing her, just to cheer her up. But anyways, for any of you who have read any of my other stories(that aren't finished...), I'll try my best to get to them. I finally got that motivation to write this, and I'm hoping I can get back into the swing of things soon. Not promising anything, though. But thanks for reading!

-Syd


End file.
